Project Summary/Abstract Bioinformatics Core Component The Idaho INBRE-4 Bioinformatics Core will integrate cyberinfrastructure tools and resources, bioinformatics/biostatistical consulting, and bioinformatics training. The Core will support computationally- intensive research under the broad Cell Signaling scientific theme. Facilities are physically located at the UI, ISU, and BSU and open to the INBRE Network. At the UI, IBEST includes a Computational Resources Core, a Genomics Resources Core, and an Optical Imaging Core. At ISU, the Molecular Research Core Facility includes DNA and RNA sequencing, advanced imaging, and flow cytometry. At BSU, the Biomolecular Research Center includes proteomics and metabolomics, protein-protein molecular interactions, and imaging. KA Cornell is the current Bioinformatics Core Director (INBRE-3) and will continue in this role during INBRE-4. He is well qualified with strong administrative experience and an active research program that has been funded by NIH, NSF, USDA, and DOD. A Bioinformatics Committee with representatives from all INBRE partner institutions will guide Core use and educational resources. Members have expertise in bioinformatics, bioinformatics education, or experience in Core facility operations. Previous progress was significant, and highlights include (i) INBRE-initiated Cores are now university sustained, (ii) increased Core users to >1,700, (iii) integrated bioinformatics in science curricula at all INBRE institutions (35 courses), (iv) MS/PhD programs in Bioinformatics and Computational Biology at the UI, and (v) a new BA/BS degree in Bioinformatics at Lewis- Clark State College (a PUI). This new BA/BS major was INBRE-supported through faculty/student research, new faculty hires, new equipment purchases, and Network collaborations with research-intensive universities. Plans to familiarize researchers and students with bioinformatics tools and resources include competitive Technology Access Grants (TAGs) for scientifically meritorious projects and workshops/seminars in the INBRE Student Program. Bioinformatics will continue to be integrated into curricula and research. INBRE institutions will continue to use local and remote bioinformatics servers for hands-on undergraduate/graduate student education. The Core will partner with the Northwest Knowledge Network for high bandwidth networking and secure data storage. A dedicated section of the Idaho INBRE website, the Bioinformatics Educational Repository, organizes lectures, laboratory exercises, assessment tools, and supplementary materials for faculty and student use. An innovation of the Bioinformatics Core is to share established programs and infrastructure through a tri-state Regional Alliance of INBRE Networks (RAIN) with Montana and New Mexico INBREs. This collaboration will reduce redundancy, increase interdisciplinary Core use and research collaborations among faculty, and broaden bioinformatics research and education opportunities for students. Pooled resources include (i) bioinformatics degree programs in Idaho, (ii) biostatistics and metabolomics in the Montana INBRE, and (iii) leading-edge sequencing and bioinformatics training by the New Mexico INBRE.